Borrower Levi x Reader
by Antisocial Weirdo
Summary: (y/n)'s parents bought a vacation home out in the middle of nowhere to get away from people and have family time. The problem is, (y/n) isn't very fond of her parents. Now she's stuck in the huge house for the whole summer, but what happens when she meets a tiny person named Levi? Will a love blossom between the two? Or will (y/n) decide to stay away and keep to herself?


(y/n) blankly starred out the car door, watching the trees and landscape in front of her pass by quickly. The car radio was playing 'All About That Bass' While the rest of her family was singing loudly along to. (y/n) has a little sister named Riley whom was at the moment 6 years old, soon to be 7 in a few days. She has light strawberry blonde hair that was tied up with a pink 'Dora the Explorer' ponytail. Her eyes are as dark as the night sky, which she gets from her mother. Speaking of, (y/n)'s mother was currently in the front passenger seat singing loudly. She wasn't a good singer, in fact, she's a terrible singer. She had brown hair which was the color of tree bark that went down to her waist and jet black eyes that always had a shine of life to them. Then there was her father whom has strawberry blonde hair, like Riley's and bright blue eyes that lit up like stars. He was always a little too peppy and cheerful. Last but not least, there was (y/n), the eldest sibling in the family. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair that always had a little glow to it, her eyes a shade of (e/c) that always had a curious look to them. But right now, she wasn't in the mood for exploring. Quite frankly, she wasn't sure what to expect.

(y/n) and her family were currently on their way to their summer home that they just bought recently that was located out in the country, far from humanity. That was basically the only thing that (y/n) liked about this new house; that there would be no people on the outside to bother her. (y/n) was never very fond of the human race; most people that she met were dumb and not nice to anyone. 'Bad attitudes must be in fashion' she always thought. But that was only in real life. On the internet, she had plenty of friends, all with the same interests as her. She felt that she could go to them for anything. Her family never really understood (y/n) and she never understood them either. There was one person in her family who she could have fun with and be herself around; her grandpa. Grandpa had always been the adventurous one in the family, always looking for trouble to get into. He also had a talent for singing and playing the violin. When (y/n) was 7, he taught her how to play the violin, and the two would often play duets on the violin, or one would play and the other would sing. Grandpa actually listened to (y/n)'s rants on the most randomest things, and tried to relate to what she was saying. Most of the time, he had no idea what she was talking about, but he was interested anyway. And when Grandpa would rant about all of his adventures, (y/n) would listen intently to every single detail. The two of them were always together whenever they got the chance, they were inseparable.

But that all changed when (y/n) was 14. Grandpa had gotten sick of a mysterious disease no doctor could identify. He died within days of catching this disease, leaving (y/n) devastated. She had lost her grandpa, her best friend that day. Every year when his birthday passed, she would go to his grave and play a few songs for him on the violin and sing to him. She would bring a little cupcake that she took from her birthday party and place it on his grave. (y/n) and her Grandpa shared a birthday.

Years have passed and (y/n) is now 17, almost 18. This is the first year, like mentioned earlier that her family and she are going to this summer home. Her parents bought it in hopes that going there would bond the family and bring (y/n) closer to them. But (y/n) didn't want that. She didn't want to spend family game nights with them, playing 'family charades' which by the way had the most uncreative suggestions of what to be. She knew that all these games were aimed to make Riley happy, seeing as she is the spoilt brat in the family.

After 2 more painful hours in the car, they finally arrived at the summer house.

"Here it is Family! This is where we will spend the rest of the summer spending time together and bonding! Sounds fun right?" (y/n)'s father said with a cheerful voice, to which (y/n)'s mother nodded and Riley jumped up and down in excitement whilst cheering. (y/n) just sighed and got her stuff, then walked into the house. It was pretty big, with 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom in each room and 2 additional bathrooms, a backyard with a swing set, pool, and slide, a library, and a dining room. (y/n) took note of the library; hopefully there were good books in there for her to read over the summer. She decided to pick a room while everyone was still unpacking things out of the car. She picked the one with a few of the back yard since it was very pretty in the backyard and had a nice view. (y/n) set her suitcase on her bed, unzipping it and putting her clothes into a dresser. Little did she know that in the walls of the house, a tiny man was roaming about, heading towards the kitchen. He passed a tiny hole in the wall that he made so he could see into other rooms, making sure they were clear. The man heard shuffling in the room and peeked in through the hole, spotting a lady with (h/l) (h/c) and sparkling (e/c) orbs, putting clothes away with a bored expression.

'What is a human doing here? Does this mean that there are more of them?' He thought as he watched her, her beautiful hair flowing behind her as she walked. (y/n) sat on the bed, it was a queen sized bed and very cozy. She smiled slightly and pulled out her laptop. The tiny man decided to head to the kitchen and see what it's like in there, only to find (y/n)'s mother putting food away. (y/n) almost screamed at the sight in front of her. Her laptop said 'There is no internet connection at this location.'

"No… No no no! This can't be happening!" She yelled as she ran downstairs.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I can't connect to the internet! It says there's no internet connection where we are!" She replied and her mom simply smiled.

"That's because there is no internet connection out here!" She said with a giggle.

"Mom, this isn't funny! What am I gonna do? I'm gonna die without my laptop. How am I gonna contact the outside world?" She asked, starting to get worried.

"You won't! You're gonna spend the entire summer internet free! Doesn't that sound like fun?" She asked in a sing song voice. (y/n)'s mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Fun? Fun?! This is gonna be the worst summer ever!" She yelled the stormed out of the kitchen, back up to her room. Her mother just sighed and continued putting things away while humming a happy tune. The tiny man was watching the entire seen from a little hole in the wall.

'The hell is that girl's problem?' He thought while (y/n) stormed out of the room. 'Oh well, looks like I can't get to the kitchen till tonight.' Then he left, walking back to his little house in the walls. (y/n) stormed up to her room only to find Riley looking around.

"What do you want Riley?" (y/n) asked, sitting on her bed.

"This room!" She replied with a bright smile, setting her suitcase down and opening it up.

"Uh, no can do Riley, I was here first and I already have all my stuff unpacked. Go find another room." (y/n) said, zipping Riley's suitcase back up and pushing her out of her room along with her suitcase.

"Ugh…" (y/n) huffed as she lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a good minute or so, before saying to herself "This is gonna be a long summer." Then drifting off into sleep, being exhausted from the car ride here.


End file.
